The Werewolf's Curse
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by everyone. Annabeth, his friends. All betrayed him. So Percy does most likely the worst mistake of his life, he leaves Camp Half-Blood. When he's out there he gets attacked by a mysterious wolf-like creature. Now he only has until the next full moon, which is in 4 days, until he can cure himself before the effects become permanent. Percabeth R


Ever since we defeated Kronos I always thought that Annabeth and I were close. I thought that we would do anything for each other, especially after we started dating, but apparently I was mistaken. When I followed through with our relationship, she didn't.

I just found out last week when I saw her and some kid from the Demeter cabin making out on the beach. I called her while she was in her make out session, and she answered the phone without so much as the slightest sound of guilt in her voice.

When I hung up I saw that she went back to kissing that loser.

"I just might as well leave so Annabeth can go and be happy with him. No one even notices me here anymore, all because there's a new demigod from the Apollo cabin who's completing all of these legendary quests that no hero has done before. Making me yesterday's news.

I collapsed on my bed, and stared thinking of all of the things I've done for them. I retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt, gotten the golden fleece, saved Artemis, stopped Luke from invading Camp, and saved the whole world from Kronos's wrath.

But despite all of that they still forget about me.

"I'll just leave, if they forget about after all that I've done for them than what's the point in staying? Besides they have that new hero. Annabeth has that loser to keep her company. Everyone's taken care of, they've replaced me."

Percy sighed. So much for them always sticking by his side. Percy got down on his knees and began digging under his bed to find his backpack that was filled with the things any demigod would need to survive in the big bad world. Water, food, drachmas, and ambrosia.

When Percy soon found the backpack. He slung it on and began to slowly walk towards his cabin door. "Well I guess this is that last time I'll ever be here. " Percy spoke softly with a heavy heart. He slowly reached for the door knob, and opened the door to see all of his old friends running towards the woods for capture the flag.

"I hope they have fun." Percy sighed. "Goodbye guys I won't ever forget you." He tried to hold back his tears but he failed. He was leaving his home.

He was leaving all of his friends. He was leaving Annabeth. Even if they did practically forget him. Even if Annabeth did cheat on him. Couldn't they sort this out?

No. It could not be sorted out. When he was here it was already like he was gone so what difference would it make if he left?

Percy wiped the tears from his eyes. _Common be strong. Nothing will change here. Just keep on thinking that. Nothing will change for them at all._

"Nothing will change here without me. They'll still be fine." Percy muttered this over and over as he kept on walking and walking, until he finally reached the border. He felt his eyes sting again. This was it.

Right here, right now everything would change. He'd be on the streets fighting monster after monster, fending for himself. _It might be better if I was dead right now. I wouldn't feel so hurt right now. At least everyone would have a reason for betraying me._

"Here's to the start of a new beginning." Percy fought back his tears as he walked out of camp for what he thought was the very last time.

**A few hours later…..**

I had made it good distance away from camp, just far enough that they couldn't find him that easy if they even were to send out a search party. "Tomorrow I'll go into the city and try to get a bus or taxi that can take me away. Far away. " Percy spoke softly when he finished setting up his camp. He collapsed on the floor , sad and tried from the recent events that had just taken place. Percy looked up at the star remembering of what had happened to him at camp.

When he was playing capture the flag, going to the fireworks with Annabeth, that once when he fought with Thalia. "Good times, good times." I laughed at all of the pranks the Stolls had pulled on all of us. Percy's smile quickly melted away at the thought that he would never see his friends again.

"I wonder if I should just go back and-" Percy was cut off as something that looked like a smaller hellhound leaped out of the bushes and ran towards him, its fangs bared.

**I hoped you liked it. But if you didn't than you can tell me what you want me to improve on for the next chapter. For the people who liked this story please review because if I get at least 2 reviews than I'll update sooner. **


End file.
